To Steal an Supercruiser
Synopsis The Park members misses Mordecai. Transcript *(Episode starts with the sun shinning in the sky, beginning the series) *(The flowers blow into the wind) *(Camera goes inside the house where Gumball is looking at a picture of him and Mordecai, crying) *'Gumball': Oh how I miss Mordecai so much! (Crying continues) I miss him so much! (Takes tissue from the tissue box that was beside him and blows on it) MY BEST FRIEND! *(Zim enters) *'Zim': Gumball, are you okay? *'Gumball': N-no. I-I miss Mordecai. He l-left Tw-Twin Peaks. *(Darwin enters) *'Zim': Gumball, everything is going to be fine. *'Gumball': NO, no it's not(cries harder) *'Darwin': Gumball. (crying continues) Gumball! (crying continues) GUMBALL! *(Skoodge and Bashful arrives) *'Skoodge': Hey, Gumball, what's wrong? *'Gumball': Oh, hey, Skoodge, Bashful. I miss Mordecai. *'Bashful': There, there, Gumball, it's okay we all miss Mordecai. *'Skoodge': Come on, Doctor needs us at the Tardis. He wants to show us something. *'Gumball': Okay. *(At Tardis) *'The Doctor': Ah, Park members I have been working on something cool. *'Gumball': What is it? *'The Doctor': It's the Heroes World. It will takes us to to dimensions We discover we need recruits and get a job at The Park. *'Zim': Gumball, look. It's Mordecai. He's on a Computer Screen, TV or Hologram Only. *'Gumball': Really? Are you sure? *'Zim': Yes. *'Gumball': That's him. It's Mordecai. *'The Doctor': That's right, Gumball. It's Mordecai. I found his location. *'Gumball': Where is he? *'The Doctor': Apparently, he is at a Forerunner planet, Pochatko. This planet is later patrolled by Empire forces, guarding the planet. *'Zim': Why is he at Pochatko? *'The Doctor': No idea. We must find him. Come on. *(Tardis materialises in Pochatko) *(The Tardis has parked herself in Pochatko. Park members come out.) *'The Doctor': We're here Pochatko. *(Suddenly, several Promethean Turrents aimed at the TARDIS and fired pulse laser shots at the TARDIS, even shooting at the Heroes) *'Nate': Shit, these turrents are much so badass. *(The TARDIS suddenly got blowned up from the pulse laser shots) *'Zim': How are we suppose to get home with our TARDIS being wrecked again!? *'The Doctor': We have to think of something. *(The Doctor was suddenly captured by a Promthean Knight and both of them are teleported) *'Sonic': Damn, if this goes worst, I am going to get pissed o- (Bumps into a Rabbid like Promthean life form, it looks at Sonic and screeches) I think we just encounter a new type of this Promethean. (Kills it) *'Master Chief': This is Master Chief to infinity, we were just on a mission to find a missing person, but unfortunately, we lost both the TARDIS and the Doctor, and worst, we have been engaged by a new type of a Promethean similar to a Rabbid that we just killed, Any ideas? *'Lasky': (communication) Well, the data shows that the Promthean you just killed is one of the new type of Prometheans called "Promethean Bunbuns". They are made from a dna of a Rabbid and a Promethean. *'Thel': That can't be good. We have to find the Doctor and Mordecai. *'Knuckles': How can we do that it? It could be anywhere. *'Tails': First, we gonna find the Doctor first. That Promthan Knight has them. *(Several Empire Spirits and Phantoms were approaching to a Forerunner Temple) *'Sonic': Mordecai and the Doctor had to be in that temple. The Empire must've been here before us. *(An Empire Assult Carrier approaches) *'Rtas': They got reinforcements! *(They retreated to the temple and what they saw is a Cryptum) *'Nate': What the hell is that?! *'Master Chief': That was one of the Crptums. Hopefully, Mordecai and the Doctor were inside this Cryptum. *'Zim': But how are we suppose to activate this thing to get it open? *'Ezra': There's gonna be another way to open that Crptum. Trivia *Meta-Crisis Mordecai, Meta-Crisis Rigby, Meta-Crisis Dan Zembrovski, Meta-Crisis Troll Moko, Meta-Crisis Amanda Highborn, Meta-Crisis Randy Cunningham and Meta-Crisis Howard Weinerman makes their first appearance. *Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman decides to stay at New York City. *Gumball and Meta-Crisis Mordecai became best friends. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Unlimited Regular Show Heroes United